My Year
by KnightSpark
Summary: Kiri gets an unexpected visitor at the hospital, and by the power of song, he regains the confidence to fight. (WARNING: Major OOCness on Sofia's part.)


**KS: Yeah... so this happened. Don't have much to say about it except... enjoy the fic. Also, the song is by Levar Allen, so go ahead and look him up on YouTube.**

* * *

Kiri was laying down in his bed in the hospital, thinking to himself. The influence of the Dark Core has left him thanks to Gao, and is back to normal… sort of. Even though the the dark object no longer has a hold on him, he still had this tense aura around him. But beneath that aura was an old feeling that still lingered within Kiri. And that feeling was doubt. When he came in possession of the Dark Core, he felt like he could beat anyone that stood before him. But now, ever since it was destroyed, the confidence that came with it slowly faded away. And now, Kiri was practically back to square one. Back to his old, doubtful self.

"Why did this have to happen?" Kiri sighed. "I felt so powerful when I had the Dark Core, and that it's gone… oh, I don't even know anymore."

Kiri moved onto his side, facing the window while sighing heavily.

"But then again, there was that time when I was taking away buddy monsters and Core Gadgets from fighters as the Grim Reaper. Not really proud of that, to be honest.

He then shifted to the other side, now facing the door.

"To think, if Gao hadn't stepped in like he did, I could've taken the buddy of everyone I know: Tetsuya, Kazane, Jin, Suguha… ugh, I don't want to think about it anymore."

He finally moved on his back, facing the ceiling once more.

"But, if he didn't step in, and if I did take their buddies… I'd doubt they'd forgive me afterwards."

"But the real question is: could you forgive yourself for doing so?"

Kiri sat up quickly and looked around for whoever spoke to him. He turn to the door which was now halfway opened to reveal a white-haired, blue-eyed ice maiden poking her head in.

"Sofia," Kiri said bitterly.

"I deserve how you greet me, and I don't plan to make any excuses for what I tried to do to you," she started, walking in the room and closing the door behind her. "But at least let me talk to you for a moment."

Kiri glared at her. When Rouga took him to Sengoku, she shortly appeared and nearly succeeded in tempting him to use the Dark Core to make him stronger, but his conscious forbid him from doing so. However, after he lost to Kazane with his new Legend World deck, Davide oh-so-conviently showed up and gave him the Dark Core. To be honest with himself, Kiri contemplated on using the thing since Sofia introduced him to it, so he couldn't help but feel like what happened to him was partially her fault. Granted, it was his own fault for contemplating using the thing, let alone using it in general, but if she didn't introduce it to him, maybe thing would've been different.

"What do you want to talk about? You're not exactly my favourite person at the moment."

"I understand. You have every right to resent me, but I just want to talk to you."

Kiri eyed the basket she was holding.

"What's in there?"

"Oh, this?" Sofia said, gesturing to the basket she held. "Just some soup and some sweets I made. No big deal."

"Are those sweets supposed to make me forgive you right off the bat?"

Sofia cast an annoyed glare at him. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Kiri countered.

"…Touchè."

Sofia walked towards Kiri and placed the basked on a small desk next to him. She reached into it and pulled out a thermos along with a bag of takoyaki.

"You made takoyaki?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little bit."

Sofia poured out some soup in a cup and gave it to Kiri. He warily took the cup out of her hand and drank it. When he finished, a small smile crept up on his face.

"It's really good."

"Really?" Sofia asked hopefully. "You think so?"

Kiri nodded. "It's thick, yet it's smooth at the same time. A little spicy, though."

"I thought it could use some kind of kick to it," Sofia muttered, looking away and blushing lightly.

"Didn't you want to talk to me?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Sofia regained her senses and faced Kiri with an apologetic look, which was very rare for the normally stoic girl.

"Kiri, I just wanted to apologize for tempting you into using the Dark Core. Maybe if I didn't show up beforehand, you wouldn't change your mind when Davide offered it to you."

"I accept your apology," Kiri started, before glaring at her. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know, and I don't expect you to right away, or ever. But if you would allow me to do so, I could give you pointers on how to use Legend World to put the odds in your favor. I'll even play against you to see how far you've advanced."

Kiri stared at her with widened eyes. "You'd really do that for me?"

Sofia nodded with a heartwarming smile. "Of course I would."

"Thanks, Sofia. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, one more thing." She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, along with a pair of earbuds. "I want you to hear this song I've been listening to."

Kiri raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"I downloaded it a few weeks ago and for some reason, it reminded me of you."

"Why would a song remind you of-"

"Just listen to it, will you."

Kiri shrugged and inserted the earbuds and took her phone. He scrolled through the music list to see what song she is refering to.

"So, what's the song I'm looking for?" he asked.

"It's called 'My Year'," Sofia answered.

"Sounds interesting. I'll try it out."

Kiri played the song and instantly amazed by it. The rhythm was upbeat, but a little somber at the same time. And his heart fluttered when he heard the lyrics.

* * *

Always abused, always being taunted

All I hear are boos like everywhere's haunted

A bit of respect is all I really wanted

And maybe a mansion to flaunt it

Should be throwing tantrums, but I'm calm

Calm like a Bob-Omb

Bro pass the baton. No?

Sleeping on me like a futon

Been living other people's dreams

Time to move on

Can't breathe under this regime

Need a fresh heir

Imma get there

But right now they don't know me

Or they treat me like a Yoshi

Everybody loves Raymond

I'm the other Barone

So low-key, my whole life is baritone

So Loki, but I can handle a hammer, bro

The reaction to my passion is always laughing

And a list of the hero traits that I'm lacking

* * *

Kiri began to see the message in the song. One person is being overshadowed by another person for their heroics, while he is mocked for just attempting to be a hero. That was almost similar to Kiri's situation, except he kept losing all the time.

* * *

Everything that I do

It's never enough

Never

Go harder the next time

Be smarter the next time

You haven't seen my best, I'm

Still learning

The fire in me is still burning

Not backing down, I'm right here

I'm right here

Living like every year's my year

Every year's my year

Even when the dark skies won't clear

I'll be right here

Living like every year's my year

Every year's my year

The life of a sidekick

I'm kicked when I'm down

And I'm kicked when I win

I wince from the pain

But I get up again

It's all just a game

Even when the game's on a tennis court

I get zero love

Sight's set on above

But I only get to fly as a wingman

I've got the heart, no tin man

I'd be lyin' if I said

That I always have the courage

And I never get discouraged

But I do it for my team

One time for the underdogs

Every Tails and every Diddy Kong

Conquer the odds

Never satisfied as player two

Conquer the boss

Death stare lets you know I'm not playing

Death Star, if the world's in my way

But the world just ignores me

Don't need all the glory

Or for y'all to adore me

Just want to be more than a character

In someone else's story

* * *

Kiri felt like that last part got to him. He didn't want to be some shy kid lurking around in the shadows. He wanted to prove that he could be a capable buddyfighter. He just never had the courage to do so. Up until now, that is.

* * *

Everything that I do

It's never enough

Never

Go harder the next time

Be smarter the next time

You haven't seen my best, I'm

Still learning

The fire in me is still burning

Not backing down, I'm right here

I'm right here

Living like every year's my year

Every year's my year

Even when the dark skies won't clear

I'll be right here

Living like every year's my year

Every year's my year

* * *

Hearing the song right to the end, Kiri felt he could do anything. Even without the Dark Core, he could still try to be the best fighter he could be. And as soon as he got discharged from the hospital, he will do just that.

"That was a great song, Sofia," he said, taking the earbuds out. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling brightly.

"Now, about that takoyaki…" He turned to the desk where the takoyaki layed. Or, where it used to lay.

"Where did it go?"

Kiri looked around for the item until he found it… right in Sofia's hands.

"I thought you were going to share those?"

Sofia smiled micheviously. "I am. And I'm going to." She took one out of the bag and placed it between her lips. Kiri found out what she was getting blushed.

"You really want to do this?" he asked.

Sofia nodded. Kiri leaned in to take the takoyaki from Sofia's mouth, only to get pulled into a gentlekiss by the latter. They split the takoyaki in half with their teeth and continued kissing. After a few minutes have passed, their lips seperated and the two were blushing lightly.

"That was amazing," Sofia whispered.

"Was it your first kiss too?" Kiri asked.

"Yes. And it was wonderful."

They kissed again, only this time it for longer. Kiri pulled Sofia in by her waist so he could kiss her deeper. When they seperated, they were blushing heavier than before.

"That was even better," Kiri said, breathing heavily.

"I know," Sofia replied. "I've got to get going now."

"Aw, so soon?"

"Don't worry, when you get discharged, I'll find you."

Sofia walked towards the door and opened it, but turned around and gave Kiri her biggest and most brightest smile.

"And I can still teach you how to use Legend World more efficiently. If you want me to."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Kiri with a new thought.

"Maybe I will take her up on her offer."

* * *

 **KS: I secretly ship those two together. Well, up until now.**


End file.
